


After All This Time

by luckypenguinbuddy



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckypenguinbuddy/pseuds/luckypenguinbuddy
Summary: Okay, this is pretty much as far out of my comfort zone as I can get but I wrote it anyway. It is also the first time posting here so I'm really nervous about what you will think of me.  You can also find this posted on ff.net.  I just hope I can do this fic the justice it deserves because in my head it was glorious and amazing. Warning: it's steamy. Or at least I hope it reads that way. Very M rated.  A different twist on why they attend events together when they are not a couple. Oh yes, there will be Rizzles!  You might even want to call it a rizzles explosion.  I hope you enjoy it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so this is way out of my comfort zone. I just hope I can do it the justice it deserves because in my head it was glorious and amazing. We always write about Jane going with Maura to all kinds of fund raisers, galas and various other events.
> 
> But…did you ever wonder why Maura actually invited Jane as her plus one all the time, when they were not a couple? What if the reason was more complicated than mere companionship? What if it was a way to satisfy the unrequited love? I have to tell you…this idea got into my head and just wouldn’t go away. It put a total stop to another story I have been working on. So this is the product of me giving in and putting it down on paper.
> 
> Warning: it’s steamy…or at least I hope it reads that way. Very M rated. I’m breaking this fic into two chapters just because I think it makes it easier to read. I hope to get both of them for you today.
> 
> I don’t have a Beta so all errors are my mine and my cat’s, who was less than cooperative during the process of editing.
> 
> I own nothing related to the Rizzoli & Isles show. Unfortunately, that honor belongs to many others. I can only claim the stories that I write in an attempt to satisfy my heart and sail my rizzles ship into actually being something real.

Chapter 1

Jane had agreed to attend as Maura’s plus one to yet another of the annual fund raisers the Medical Examiner has been invited to.

Jane enters Maura’s in sweats and a tee shirt carrying one of her black dresses over one shoulder and an overnight bag hanging from the other. She was basically ready to go, only needing to put the dress and shoes on minutes before departure. ‘And some make-up that Maura will insist she apply’ Jane thought.

Knowing her friend and her systematic routine as well as she does after all these years, she knows Maura is already in preparation mode. Jane automatically heads the spare room where she deposits her bag on the floor next to the bed. As she goes to hang her dress in the closet she begins to second guess her choice for the evening. Maybe she should have brought the other two options as well. The busy week they had didn’t give them time to discuss the evening’s attire prior to this so now she was wondering, maybe even doubting her selection. Deciding the best option was to get the honey blondes final approval now just in case she needed to run back home to get one of the other choices.

At the master bedroom door she yells out, “Hey Maur…you in there?

“Yes.”

“You decent?”

“I’m getting ready, Jane but I am fully clothed if that is what you are asking.”

“It is” she says as she walks into the room. Holding out the dress out in front of her as she asks, “Is this going to be okay for tonight?”

Stepping out of the closet with an arm full of items she looks over at the dress as she begins to lay each item on the bed, “You wore that dress to TJ’s christening.”

“Yeah, but it not a crime to wear a dress more than once and I haven’t worn it since then. Besides…” she shrugs “…no one at this shindig has seen me in it before.”

“I was just stating a fact, Jane. You did wear it for TJ’s christening. I liked the way it fit you. I feel it is a fitting choice for this evening.”

“Thank you” Expelling a sigh of relief, she plops down on her friend’s bed hugging the dress to her chest.

Shaking her head, Maura walks over taking the dress from her arms, “If you hold it like that, however, it will be full of wrinkles.”

Jane grimaces after being fully chastised. Maura hangs up the dress on the hook hanging from the closet door. Smoothing it out before disappearing back inside the closet.

“So…um…this is a dinner thing right? Not just one of those fro-fro appetizer things?”

A slightly muffled voice comes from the closet, “Yes Jane, a full dinner will be served and will consist of multiple courses. Exactly how many I am not sure.”

“Great, because I’m starved.” She says rubbing her stomach.

Again walking across the room with another arm full of items Maura says, “We won’t be eating for another…” looking up at the clock on the dresser “…three and a half hours, so you might want to have a bite to eat.”

Jane nods as she begins to get up off the bed, “Do you know what they’re serving?” trying to judge if she should eat a small snack or something more substantial.

“I believe even you will be full after the meal is over, so just eat something light. I’m going to shower now while you eat, then I can help you with your make-up once I’m done.”

Nodding, “Okay. I’ll be back up here in…” glancing at her watch and smirking, “What…forty-five minutes…an hour?”

Maura furrows her brow not finding humor in her friend’s comment, “I do not take that long and we need to leave here in an hour and a half. I will be done in fifteen minutes.”

Jane chuckles as she leaves the room thinking, ‘Good luck with that’.

################

When Maura opens the bathroom doors she is not surprised to see Jane on her bed leaning back against the pillows up near the head board, “Alright…it took me thirty-two minutes. I neglected to add the time required to shave my legs and dry my hair.”

Smirking and quirking an eyebrow, “Hey! I didn’t say a word.”

Shaking her head the honey blonde returns to the bathroom mirror and begins her make-up regimen, “History of repeated occurrences tells me otherwise. It was only a matter of time.”

Jane sat quietly watching as the medical examiner worked to apply the foundation to her face with practiced precision. With Maura’s movements, the belt on her robe loosened up revealing a portion of her skin as well as her undergarments. Unable to look away at first she noticed the red lace bra and matching panties. Both of which complemented her friend’s ivory white skin tone. Finally pulling her eyes away she noticed the other items laying on the end of the king sized bed. Mainly the fancy laced garter belt and black silk stockings lying next to a red dress with black accenting. She pulled the collar of her tee shirt away from her chest looking down at her own simple cream colored bra. ‘At least I remembered to match my bra and boy shorts today’ she thought.

“Hey Maur? Why you getting so dressed up? I though you said this one was more on the casual side of formal? You planning on get lucky tonight or something?” The brunette said jokingly.

“It has been a while.” Maura stated matter-of-factly.

“For me too but…” chuckling nervously not entirely comfortable about this subject or where she was sitting. “You know…you just take care of it yourself and all’s good again.” She brushed off nonchalantly.

‘I’m afraid I’m past the point of self stimulation, Jane. Nothing I have tried as of late has been beneficial in offering the necessary relief required.”

“Geez. So what…you’re just going to have guy just nail you in the john at the fund raiser?”

“Of course not. I have no intention of achieving an orgasm in the restroom at the Hilton.”

It takes Jane a moment to respond, still taken aback by her friend’s frankness on the subject of sex after all this time knowing her, “So then why am I going with you if you’re just planning on pick-up some random guy tonight? Cuz I know you don’t need my help as a wingman…uh…woman to find one” she corrects.

“I rather prefer your company, Jane. I’m not looking for a commitment tonight, just sexual gratification.”

“So why did you have me bring my stuff over to spend the night if you planned on dumping me for a one-nighter?”

“I will not be gone the whole night. I will be home with you in the morning as planned.”

“So what…we’re driving separate then?”

“I hadn’t planned to but if you would rather.”

“Well…I was planning on drinking at this thing but not if you’re planning on dumping me and I have to drive myself home.”

“I’m not dumping you.”

A thought hits her, “Oh my god! You got a room didn’t you?”

Looking sheepishly now over her decision, she looks up into the mirror in her friend’s direction, “Well…it is more conducive to my needs.”

“So you are dumping me after this thing to go get laid?”

“It’s a six hour event. I think you have been to enough of them, in the past, to have the ability to entertain yourself for an hour or so.”

“An hour or so?” Jane repeats as her brain connects the dots, “You mean you’re dumping me during this thing to get laid?” When no answer came Jane had another thought, “Have you done this at other ones we’ve went to, Maura?” Seeing her friend’s face and the fact that she was now avoiding looking up, “Oh my god…you have!”

“Jane I…”

“So what you’re saying is that you take me along and use me as what…an excuse to not get involved past having sex?” Eyes now locked on one another in the mirror Jane shakes her head with disbelief. Feeling cheap and used she snaps out, “Then why don’t you just slap a strap-on on me so I could take care of you and we could skip the middle man?” ignoring all the thoughts now swimming around in her head of her wearing a strap-on to be the man.

Maura stopped what she was doing and turned to face Jane, “Really?”

“Really? No…not really.” The woman on the bed waves.

Seeing her friend deflate right in front of her Jane asked, “Wait…you’d want that? For me to…you know?” She gestures at her crotch and jerking her hips up.

“I need a release, Jane. I need to feel skin on skin contact. I need deep penetration.”

“So you need a man or are you saying you don’t care if it’s from a man or woman as long as they give you what you need?”

“I will repeat for your clarification. I need to feel skin against my skin. I need deep penetration. Human contact.”

Confusion coming in loads over this new found information Jane just sits there on her best friend’s bed. Maura thinking the conversation is over goes back to applying her make-up.

She is almost done when Jane finally speaks, “So you’ve been with women before?”

The honey blonde turns again to face her friend, “Will it bother you if I say, yes?”

“No. I just never thought.”

“You assumed that I had to be heterosexual? That there was no way I could be bisexual or even pansexual?”

“I guess I never put any thought to it at all. You’ve always been with men or so I thought so I never thought to question it.”

“I don’t label myself.”

“I don’t care you know. Whatever you are…I mean. You are still my friend…no matter what.”

“Thank you” she says appreciatively.

“So you’d really do it with me?”

“Only if you were comfortable in doing so. I would never expect...”

Cutting her off Jane says, “I think I offered. Well…I guess, in a round-about way I did anyway.”

“Jane…why would you even consider going through with this endeavor and having intercourse with me if your statement was made as an off-handed comment?”

Cringing at Maura’s usage of ‘intercourse’ and not exactly sure herself why she was even entertaining the idea. There was just something about knowing her friend was going to hook-up with some random ‘person’ while she was on a date with her. ‘No. Not a date’ Jane corrected. She was the ‘plus one’ and that was why they were attending this function together after all. So why did this just feel wrong on so many levels? Why did she all of a sudden feel like puking?

“I dunno. I just think if it’s just a sex thing then maybe I could help. That way you wouldn’t have to involve some other…I don’t even know what to call them.”

“Would you really be alright in having intercourse with me?” Maura questioned not wanting to get her hopes up.

Shivering, “Not if you keep calling it that…then I couldn’t…” she shivers again leaving her words hanging. The reality of the situation hitting her, “I…uh…I’ve never done anything like that before.”

“You’ve never had inter…I mean, been with a woman before?”

“None of it. Never been with a woman before. Never used a strap-on before. And well…I guess those two things alone say I’ve never done anything like this with a friend…especially not my best friend.”

“Jane…you don’t have to do this.” She sighed, “You clearly seem uncomfortable with the idea of it so why would you?”

It was time to be honest about how she was feeling before they went any further. If they were going to do this, “I’m not sure what is going on with me right now, Maura. I think I’m more upset finding out that you took me to other things then snuck off and did…you know…with someone then came back all…I don’t know…like nothing happened.”

“I did not sneak off. I just took advantage of the opportunities when they arose. This is the first time I am going with an interest in mind.”

“You mean you have a plan to hook up with someone in particular? Is that why you got a room ahead of time?”

“No….I’m not sure who will all be in attendance. It’s just an interest out of need. My current situation has begun to interrupt my train of thought. I have never went this long before or become this distracted. The need for release has become overwhelming.”

“Wow! Okay…I guess I’ve never been that desperate before.”

“I have never been in this situation before either…hence the…oh for heaven sakes…yes, that is why I reserved a room for the night.”

“So…um…when were you thinking?” Getting no response Jane prompted, “Come on, Maura. I know you and you thought this through thoroughly. I’m even willing to bet that you made a list and worked out how to go about this…plan of yours.”

Finally giving up on completing the last of her make-up, she went over to sit next to Jane on the edge of the bed, “I figured we would arrive and get settled.”

Chuckling, “And by settled…you mean get me settled?”

“Yes, in a manner of speaking. Once we had a drink and mingled for a while knowing you met enough people to strike up conversations I planned to excuse myself and go check in. Once I returned then I would begin actively looking.”

“Do a little shopping and if you find one that fits you can go get it over with before dinner then?”

“You make it sound like I am buying shoes. I merely figured it might take me a while to find someone I would be satisfied with and once I had, we would arrange to meet after the meal was over.”

“Aha…get me liquored up and happy then slip of to do the deed. You are such a cheating woman Maura Isles.”

“Jane.”

“What…you were planning to sneak off behind my back and get a good fucking.”

“Must you be so crass?”

Letting out a full belly laugh this time, “Maura, you yourself all but said the same thing. Only you may have described the actions instead of calling it what it is…deep penetration my ass. You want a good fucking…admit it. And for the record…it wouldn’t take very long to find a group of willing guys once they knew you were interested. I’m guessing plenty of women too.”

“You are too kind but it is much lower than you would think.”

“Nah, it’s true. You never seem to notice all the guys drooling over you, just waiting for the chance to get with you. You Maura Isles are considered a major score.”

“The same could be said about you, Jane Rizzoli.”

Ignoring the complement Jane tapped her temple, “What I can’t figure is how you planned to sneak back in this time. I mean…after doing what you want to have done to you.”

“What do you mean? I can be and am very discreet when necessary.”

“Oh…but this time my dear Maura…you are talking about having the hot and sweaty kind of sex. Face it…you get stressed if you have extra wrinkles in your outfit. How exactly do you plan on coming back after that type of activity and think no one will notice?”

“Good point. I…I hadn’t thought of a scenario like that.”

“Oh my god…you are such a planner. How many different scenarios did you come up with? Never mind…I don’t think I want to know.”

“Well, the point is mute anyway if you are willing to assist me. Are you willing?”

“Um…I can’t believe I’m saying this but…yeah. You are going to have to tell me what you want me to do though and I’ll do my best to satisfy your…um…need.” Emphasizing the last word.

As she attempted to refrain from showing her full excitement, the smile growing on her face was enough for Jane, “Where did you want to do this?” She patted her bed, “Here? Or would you be more comfortable in the spare room?” with the shaking of wild raven locks Maura hesitantly asked, “Your place then?”

“God no… definitely not my place…that would be just too weird. How about the hotel room you booked? That’s a neutral place. If we did it here I’m afraid Ma would come over or I’d be thinking about that the happening the whole time.”

Maura nodded, “The hotel it is. I’ll have to pack a few things then.”

Jane smiled in an attempt to reassure Maura but it didn’t quite reach her eyes, “Hey…what do you say to you going and finishing your make-up.” she pointed to Maura’s lack of eyeliner on one eye, “Then pack your overnight bag and we’ll go to the hotel and finish getting ready? Um…maybe add some clothes too because that open robe is…well?”

Maura looked down quickly pulling it closed, “Yes…I’ll get dressed.” Standing up she said, “It’s going to take me a few minutes to get ready and while I do would you mind pulling out the Lexus out of the garage?”

After Maura headed back toward the bathroom Jane got off the bed, “Yeah sure…can I drive it tonight?”

“Smiling into the mirror she answered, “Yes.” With the thoughts of ‘and I hope you will be driving a whole lot more than that tonight’.

Jane fist pumped the air as she exited the room. No more than a second later she returned, “You have…?” she gestured around her hips, “I only have a basic vibrator.”

“Yes. I have a phall…dildo and harness.”

“Okay…good. Yeah…alright then…I’ll get the car out and take my stuff down.”

Maura made quick work of packing her overnight case while trying to not put much thought into what would happen if Jane changed her mind and wasn’t comfortable in going through with this agreement. She packed nightwear and clothes for the next day as well as her personal essentials. Then she packed her goody bag of pleasure items and in doing so caused every part of her body to tingle. Failing to fight it any longer her thoughts turned to the woman of her dreams. They were going to have intercourse tonight. This is something she had wanted for years but was too afraid to ever hope for. That very raven haired beauty was the main reason she found herself in this predicament in the first place. She hadn’t been able to satisfy herself even when her fantasies turned to a certain tall and lanky detective. Making matters worse, she had not found anyone who could fill the void she felt or satisfy the sexual hunger that was threatening to consume her.

################

Jane had returned dancing around and chanting about driving her precious Lexus just as she was closing her suitcase. They were on their way in less than a half hour.

Thankfully they had not run into traffic on the way because their conversation and change of plans would have them cutting it very close.

The ride over to the Hilton was a quiet one because the truth was, neither knew what to say to the other. Maura checked them in and it was a whirlwind of activity once they were escorted to the room. Maura did Jane’s make-up. They both touched up their hair. Maura re-adjusted Jane’s hair. Jane dressed in the bathroom and Maura dressed in the room.

It wasn’t until they were on the elevator on their way down to the ball room that Jane broke the silence, “Please tell me that what we are going to do later won’t ruin our friendship?”

All her fears coming to a head as Maura turned to face her friend. Fighting to keep her tears at bay and breathing normal she said what needed to be said. To give Jane an out if need be, “Jane, I hope you know I would never force you into a situation that truly made uncomfortable. I will understand if you change your mind and choose to do nothing with me. My friendship with you is sacred to me as well and I wouldn’t want this to ruin what we have either. So what we do, or do not do is up to you. The ball is in your field.”

“Court. It’s the ball is in your court, Maura.”

Nodding, “I will follow your lead whatever you decide.”

Jane nodded too, “Okay then.”

################

The evening moved along smoother than either of them anticipated. There was no real awkwardness between them. They arrived down in the ballroom, according to Maura, in the acceptable time range of fashionably late. They mingled for a bit before getting drinks. Once things got flowing they both relaxed a bit and went into their normal banter. Dinner was just as Maura had said it would be. Jane was able to stuff herself with enough ‘normal’ food to fill herself up, but not to the point of being miserable.

Jane did, however, examine each person closely as she watched her friend’s interactions with everyone throughout evening. Maybe looking for a sign and wondering if her friend was regretting the decision they had made earlier. She wasn’t sure why she felt saddened over the thought, she only knew that she did. Four hours in the detective bit the bullet and decided she needed to give the woman she was accompanying an out. After all she sort of cock-blocked the woman plan of getting what she so desperately wanted or needed. Her insecurities were also getting the better of her and making her question if she could even do what was needed to be done in order to get this wonderful woman off.

With two hours of the fund raiser left Jane went to the bar and got two glasses of wine. She made her way over to where the honey blonde was currently talking with a group of people. She had meet them earlier and knew they were just raving over everyone’s attire so she knew she wouldn’t be interrupting anything important.

She sidled up and offered up one of the glasses, “Oh thank you Jane. I was just saying I wanted to go get another glass of wine.”

“Well, you’re welcome then.” She listened for a bit as Maura gushed with the two other women about several dresses they had seen. The gentleman and Jane just kept nodding along until they both realized they had no real interest in fashion. They started up a conversation about the Sox and before Jane knew it a half an hour had passed by. It was when two more gentlemen joined the group that Jane used it as her opportunity to pull the Medical Examiner away. Tapping Maura’s arm to get her attention first she asked the group, “Would you excuse us for one moment?”

After polite apologies were made Maura followed Jane over to a vacant table, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah…I’m good.” After a moment of fidgeting by rubbing her scars she jumped in with both feet, “Look…I’m not backing out or anything but I kind of feel like I boxed you in at the house earlier. Listen Maura…if you saw someone you’d like to…you know, then I can just head home and leave you to it.”

Attempting to not let her disappointment show Maura asked, “Would you rather I found someone else for the evening?”

“No. I just didn’t want you to feel like I was stopping you from anything. I just…what if I can’t do it for you?”

Wanting to scream ‘You already do it for me Jane!’ she place her hands on the brunette’s biceps and instead said, “I have faith that with your muscular tone and stature you are more than capable in assisting me in achieving an orgasm.”

Looking around the room while turning three shades of red Jane whispered, “Why must you say things like that? Every other time you used relief or release…now…here…you use that word?”

Smiling at the woman she has come to love for her own type of quirks, she laughed, “Really Jane? You are afraid of that word?”

“Well…when people like this are around. You know…people with class?”

Laughing harder now she adds, “I can assure you Jane, they know that word and I am even willing to surmise that a large number of them use it freely.”

“Okay…I suppose you’re right.”

Stopping the detective from rubbing her scars raw she asked, “Is it that particular word being used, here in public, that bothers you so much…or is it the fact that that ‘word’ if it were to be overheard in our conversation could lead to someone assuming to know what we were thinking of doing in the privacy of our hotel room? Are you ashamed of what we are thinking of doing, Jane? About being with a woman?”

“No Maura…I’m not ashamed to be with a woman. It’s you for god sakes…how could I be ashamed to be with you…ever. It’s just…it’s something private…you know? It’s just between the two of us.”

Looking around the room one more time Jane added, “Look…there are a lot of people around here that you could choose from and I just wanted you to know that you don’t have to pick me. Buuut…if you still want too, then tell me before it’s time to head up to the room. I’m nervous and way out of my depth here so tell me if you want me to go home so you can be with someone else. If not then do you want to go up first and take a few minutes to get ready or should we go up and get ready together? I’m babbling now, right?”

“Jane, I don’t need time to decide. I don’t want you to feel pressured into this. I just want you to understand that I am ready and willing if you are. And for the record, I would like us to go up together if that’s okay with you?”

“Okay then…alright.” She nods to assure them both, “We’re doing this.”

They spent the next hour socializing with various people around the hall. That is until Maura couldn’t stand it any longer. Not sure whether Jane was conscious of what she was doing or not, but her attentiveness and extra touching all evening had Maura overly horny and ready to attack. Fear setting in knowing that if she didn’t calm herself down and dial it back a notch she would scare the brunette away before they even got started.

No longer caring if it was proper or even close to polite Maura leaned over in mid conversation whispering, “I’m ready to go if you are, Jane?”

Slightly shocked, Jane just nodded. They said their goodbyes and headed for the elevator.

Again, neither knowing what to do with themselves or in this situation, they both remained quiet all the way back to the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still own nothing Rizzoli & Isles except the idea for this story.

Chapter 2

Once inside the room, Jane announced that she was going to take a quick shower asking Maura to set everything she needed on the counter in the bathroom.

Jane stood holding the towel in mid-drying staring at the items laid out on the counter, “Hey Maur?”

It took a moment before she heard a “Yes?” outside the door.

“Um…why is there a two sided dildo in here?”

The response came hesitantly, “I…I wasn’t sure. I just packed both types.”

Fearing the worst when she heard nothing from the other side of the door for several moments, “I’m sorry. I wasn’t sure if you would want a release as well or if it would be easier with you stimulated too. I have no preference and find both pleasurable so the single ended one is fine for me.”

After another moment, “Jane?”

“So do I use the harness with both of them?”

“The two ended one is designed to be strapless…so it can be used independently, however it is a personal choice. If you are looking for more support, then it can be used with the harness. The other one can be hand controlled or used with the harness.”

Standing and looking at herself in the mirror a moment longer, “I think I’m ready but please…don’t laugh. Okay Maur?”

“Would you prefer the lights off?” came a distant voice.

The door opened and Jane walked out of the bathroom in the same tee shirt and sweats she had on earlier. The only variation was the tent formation surrounding her pelvic region. Maura was sitting on the end of the bed twisting her ring and trying her best not to laugh.

“So how do you want to do this? Where would you like me?” her voice cracked giving into her nerves.

“Maybe we could start in a seated position?” at Jane’s look of confusion she elaborated, “You will sit on the chair and I will sit in your lap. Both of us facing the same way?”

“Start?” Jane squeaked out.

“I like several positions so I’m not sure what will be most comfortable for you and work best for us.”

Pulling the chair away from the table Jane took a seat. Maura pointed, “You will need to remove those at some point, unless you were planning on me doing it.”

Turning red with embarrassment and looking anywhere but at the woman in the room with her, “I didn’t know what you needed to get started. What gets you going…excited?”

Shyly Maura admits, “I was self-stimulating while I was waiting for you. I wasn’t sure how much participation you would be comfortable with.”

“Oh” shifting in the chair, removing her sweat pants, “I’m not sure. Maybe you can start then talk me through it.”

Slight surprise apparently showing on the honey blonde’s face after noticing Jane’s choice of the strapless with the harness prompted her to justify her thoughts on picking this one over the other, “I…uh…it was longer…you said you needed it deep.”

Smiling at her friend’s thoughtfulness, Maura went to remove her robe then thought better of it for now. She slowly turned and backed up to Jane’s lap lifting it just enough to back over the dildo, “Are you ready?” she asked.

“Go for it” forced its way out.

Taking is slowly the honey blonde rocked herself back and forth using what moisture she had as lubricant. Squatting slightly before dropping down enough to penetrate herself. Taking in just the tip at first, then more of Jane with every downward thrust. Dropping a little deeper until her backside met Jane’s pelvic region and thighs. Relishing the fact of being filled with the full length of her friend’s choice made Maura began to grind her hips. 

The gyrating movement shifting the toy inside Jane causing her to automatically respond to the pleasurable sensation. Her hips rocked forward without her permission…once, twice and then she froze. Maura could immediately feel the change. The tenseness could be felt in every muscle of her partner’s legs. Keeping up her momentum for several thrusts before giving up and pulling away, “Is everything okay, Jane?”

“I…yeah…go ahead.”

Needing to gage things from her end Maura turn to face the brunette. She needed to gather data on whether Jane was physically or emotionally uncomfortable over doing this. Were her actions causing her friend pain or was this woman just too bullheaded to admit her discomfort in doing this out loud. Either way something was wrong, “Is this okay?”

Looking slightly startled by the change it took Jane several seconds to nod her head. This position pulled her robe further open as well as giving her access to more skin to skin contact. Placing her hands on the shoulders in front of her she sat in the other woman’s lap rocking herself back and forth before again aligning herself for penetration. Lowering herself and withdrawing almost all the way. Lowering herself completely she began grinding her hips. Eyes closed and mouth open. Was she holding her breath? No it was shallow and strained. This woman was very complex and clearly more data was required before she would get her answer. Maura needed an answer before she would feel comfortable enough to lose herself in pleasure. Afraid to miss any negative signal where she would need to stop, the Medical Examiner watched her friend very closely. The last thing Maura wanted was to mess up their friendship especially over her own gratification. Normally she knew she needed to be patient but the pleasure she was feeling at the moment was intense. It was low and breathy but the honey blonde knew exactly what she had heard. Several grunts then a soft moan. Jane is resisting the pleasure she was feeling…but why? Desperation was fighting to take over as her first orgasm was getting closer and closer. She needed more, more of everything. This would be the deciding factor, “Jane…I could really use some participation from you to make this work.”

The woman beneath her eyes flew open, “What?” came shakily out.

“Could you?” She opened her robe fully and began massaging her own breasts as she continued to grind, “If you are not going to trust then I need you to touch me while I concentrate in other areas.” She added as the rhythm of her thrusts forward sped up, 

Jane’s eyes were wide open now and seemed to be glued to the honey blonde’s fully bare breasts. Maura continued her rocking thrusts while massaging and pulling at her hardened nipples until she felt legs shift under her. Noticing the brunette’s hands opening and closing at her side. Confused by the other woman’s actions and afraid she was missing something. Reassessing the woman she was riding, looking for something, anything. Looking at the other woman’s eyes gave her almost all the answer she needed. ‘Her eyes are dilated signifying her arousal. Is she afraid what will happen if she lets go and enjoys herself?’ Getting so close now Maura wasn’t beyond begging if that was what it took, “Please Jane…I need you to touch me.” she reached down lifting two scared hands and physically placed them on her breasts.  
By not pulling away Jane left the honey blonde hoping her need would be met. Trusting in the collected data now Maura focused on her throbbing bundle of nerves that was currently demanding all her attention.

Snaking her hand between their two bodies she focused her energy and mind on the pleasure her motions were now causing. Something changed because tense muscles were relaxing. Shifting. Two hands now firmly cupped ivory breasts. Testing the weight and suppleness. Thumbs began rubbing circles around rock hard nipples causing Maura to lean into the feel. Acknowledging her pleasure over what the brunette was doing she left out a moan and a ‘yes’. Pinching of one nipple then the other, giving each a twist then a pull. It was the added hip thrusts that not only surprised the smaller woman but it was what sent her flying over the edge. Riding out every last wave and soaking it up as each jolt passed through her body.

Finally collapsing her head onto Jane’s shoulder. Nestling into the crook of her neck while attempting to catch her breath. Maura was far from sated but this was a good start, if only her partner was willing to continue in helping her achieve that goal. Without prompting, Jane somehow knew when to stop her own thrusts as Maura’s orgasm came to an end. Her hands, however, remained firmly cupping her breasts as if they had been glued there. ‘That’s a good sign’ the panting woman thought.

Had Jane not been listening so intently to the other woman’s breathing she would have missed the almost whispered and muffled request, “Would you be willing to move this to the bed and give it another whirl?”

“Um…you want to do that again?”

Lifting her head slightly, “Is that asking too much?”

“I…okay. We can…sure.”

Maura gently pulled herself up and off of the other woman causing the hands still cupping her breasts to fall away. Already trying not to miss the little bit of touching Jane had offered her, she moved over to the bed and began pulling back the covers. It was the hand on her back that stopped all of her movements in there track. The soft caress reigniting the flame, flooding her with arousal.

“Maybe it would be easier for me to help out a little more if we tried it doggy style?” was offered hesitantly.

It wasn’t one of Maura’s favorite positions. At least with men anyway, because it allowed them to finish too quickly, leaving her unsatisfied and wanting. Since it was Jane who was asking Maura knew she would have agreed to just about anything.

Looking over her shoulder at the brunette she smiled, “If you are willing to try that position then I will happily accept.”

Quickly shoving the covers back a little more aggressively to clear the way as she crawled onto the bed, positioning herself on all fours. Waiting. It took a moment for the bed to dip behind her. Her satin robe was carefully lifted and folded over her backside. Looking again over her shoulder she found that Jane was waiting for her permission to continue as well as directions.

“Would you like to start things out this time?” the kneeling woman asked. Not wanting to pressure though she added, “I mean…only if you want to.”

With a nod Jane moved up close behind her. Rubbing herself back and forth just as Maura had done before. Noticing not as much moisture as she felt last time Jane moved around teasing her opening and sliding her wand of pleasure all the way up to rub the smaller woman’s clit. Adding pressure and tapping the bundle of nerves a few times. Jane hoped she was doing alright. After a few minutes she tested her partner’s readiness by dipping the tip in. Maura feeling more than ready leaned back taking in more of Jane’s length before rocking forward again, pulling back out. The brunette took that as her signal, placing a hand on each hip for stability as she began rocking forward. Holding it in deep then slowly pulling out. Changing her tempo like a dance, a few faster thrusts then one slow. Rolling her hips before withdrawing. When the honey blonde started meeting each thrust Jane added a little more to her hip motions. When she was met with the same rhythm she sped up a little more going as deep as she could every third time. The slurping of fluids and skin slapping together was almost like music. Maura’s voice added the harmony with her moans of pleasure being sung out. Jane didn’t have the knowledge that Maura had when it came to understanding the body but she knew how to follow its lead. Becoming more in tuned with her partner’s body she searched for and heard some of the most beautiful notes coming out of the woman beneath hers mouth. After the second time of almost pushing the small woman over in her attempts to balance on one hand Jane decided to man up, as it were, and pushed the other woman’s hand out of the way. Deciding to go for it she began running two fingers through Maura’s slick juices for the first time. It had an overwhelming feeling about it causing the brunette’s stomach to do flip-flops and sending juices to her own nether region. ‘God…why am I so turned on right now? She’s my best friend. My god…I’m doing my best friend right now’ she wanted to chastise herself but it just felt too good.

Rubbing and circling this woman’s clit came naturally. This was one department where she knew what to do. She didn’t need prompting because she knew what she liked and what worked for her. Listening to the sounds Maura was making and how her body was reacting to her touch, Jane knew she was on the right track and all of this felt so good to her too. This time she could personally feel when Maura was getting closer. Her motions were met with more resistance causing an amazing sensation to her herself. With every push forward and pull back it shifted the end of the toy inside her. Feeling a sudden boldness caused the detective to take full control. Leaning forward putting her whole self into the motions, beads of sweat running down her face. She was on the cusp of her own orgasm when Maura went over the edge again. Attempting to push herself just a little further in an effort to reach her golden ticket, she was cut short when the woman beneath her collapsed in a mass onto the bed. Now lying in a speed bump type position due to a perky butt still slightly in the air. Jane stopped all movement. Froze in a way. She was just about to lift herself up in fear of crushing the other woman when she felt the familiar sensation of a hand snaking its way between their two bodies. 

Not sure what was happening caused her to tense up, “Go ahead and finish, Jane.” And eureka! Those magic fingers attached to that very hand reached their destination. The electrical jolt that shot through her body seemed to give her hips a mind of their own and she couldn’t stop them. Nor did she want to try. Resuming her thrusts into the woman beneath her again along with the movements of those fingers attached to that body have Jane’s body writhing in her own right. It didn’t take long for them to set just the right rhythm. The explosion came like lightening. White and hot. The spasms seeming endless because the slightest of movements started them all over again. Wanting them to last forever but becoming too sensitive, Jane finally had to push away those exquisite fingers she was sure were actually blessed by God himself.

As she shifted in order to remove the strap-on from the other woman as well as from herself she heard a muffled cry, “Please don’t move just yet.”

It was then that she realized that Maura had orgasmed again herself and was having the same electrical current running through her body as well. The fact that they had orgasmed together added a whole new feeling to the way Jane was feeling at that moment.

Once she no longer felt any further twitches below her she asked, “Can I move now? I feel like I’m crushing you.”

“You can stop worrying because your weight and the sheer body mass you have would make it nearly impossible. Suffocate me yes, but crush me…no. However, in answer to your question…you ‘may’ move.”

Withdrawing herself she chuckled, “Even after all of…that, you are still able to spout facts and correct me. That brain of yours really is amazing because I’m barely able move and talk.”

There were so many ways to respond but for her part Maura remained quiet choosing to bask in her post coital bliss for a little longer.

“Ooh” She whined out. She really was tender. ‘Maybe wearing a harness with a strapless dildo wasn’t the best idea after all’. Once the harness was removed she withdrew the smaller head of the dildo tossing it off the side of the bed less than gracefully flopping to Maura’s side. Still riding the high her body was on. Everything felt so good.

“Thank you for indulging me, Jane. That is exactly what I needed.”

Looking into hazel eyes for the first time since they had started, “Then I need to thank you too, because you more than payed me back there Maura. Man…maybe it was longer than I thought it was or I needed it more than I thought, cuz that was good…really good.”

“I concur with your assessment. It was very good. I don’t think I have been this satisfied in a very, very long time.”

“C-can I ask you something, Maur?”

Rolling herself onto her side now, giving the woman next to her her undivided attention, “You may ask me anything.”

Looking down at the open robe exposing those wonderful breasts she couldn’t help but look. Licking her lips she asked, “Us doing what we did…was this a one-time thing for you? You know…just a hook-up?”

Giving herself a moment to think of how to respond she gathered the covers pulling them up and covering both of them, “I suppose that would depend on how you feel about me now and feel about it continuing?”

Pushing some strands of sweat dampened hair away from a freckled face, realizing for the first time since coming out of the bathroom that Maura no longer had any make-up on, “I think you may have turned me gay or something. Maybe more like finally woke me up, cuz I liked it…really like it. What we did. It was so different…better. But if we do anything close to that again…I have to know it means something more than just sex. Than just a release. I can’t do the friends with benefits thing with you because now I know what prompted me to say what I said to you back at your house. The thought of you hooking up with some guy or anyone else for that matter bothered me…really bothered me…in a way that it shouldn’t have. Bothered me in a way I couldn’t explain. I know now what it was…I was jealous but I didn’t understand it until we did this. So now, I’m not sure I could handle us just being something on the side to fill a need in between relationships.”

The honey blondes motion of wiping a tear away stopped Jane short, “Hey…hey…don’t cry. I’m sorry.”

Smiling through her falling tears, “I am just so happy to hear you say that, Jane. You mean the world to me. What we did together meant more to me than you will ever know. You went out of your comfort zone just to help me. To make me happy in a way. You took a chance and put your trust in me like no one person has ever been willing to do for me before. I don’t believe I can go back to just friends willingly unless that is all there ever will be between us. I don’t want anything casual when it comes to you, Jane Rizzoli.”

A smile blooming on her face, “So you feel it too? This feeling? Like you just might explode?”

After receiving a watery smile and a nod Jane couldn’t stop her next words, “Good” she deeply sighed, “Because I was dying to kiss you that last time but I was afraid to do it though, cuz that’s a pretty intimate thing…at least to me anyway…and we just agreed to do this to get you off.”

Leaning over coming stopping within an inch of Jane’s lips, waiting. Jane leaned the rest of the way in bringing their lips together for the first time. The kiss didn’t last long but it conveyed a clear and simple message. This was something they both full heartedly wanted.

Scooting closer to the smaller woman putting her arm over a satin covered hip, “This feels nice but you wore me out, so if it’s alright with you…I’d like to sleep with you in my arms for a bit.”

Resisting an awe being expelled from her lips Maura settled on teasing this normally brash and guarded woman, “Why Jane Rizzoli…are you asking me to cuddle with you?”

“Yes…yes I am Maura Isles, but if you tell anyone…I’ll deny it.”

Scooting in as close as she could get in their current position Maura kissed Jane again. Long and hard. Both relishing in the moment. Pulling back just a few inches, “Since everyone knows I have difficulty in telling lies I feel they would most likely believe me.” Receiving a slight pinch she added, “Though you needn’t worry because your secrets safe with me.”

After kissing for a while Jane shifted their passion before things could get too heated. The motion of rolling onto her back and tightening her arm around the smaller woman allowed Maura to snuggle into her chest. Kissing honey blonde hair she whispered, “Night Maur” as she reached out to shut the light off.

“Goodnight Jane.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maura was convinced she was dreaming because real life didn’t feel this good. Soft bare legs sliding up against the back of hers. Puffs of air brushing against her cheek and a hand between her…

Opening her eyes and taking in her surroundings she realized it wasn’t a dream. It had happened. Her and Jane.

“Morning sleepy head” came that gravelly voice she knew so well.

“Mmmmm…” was all she could get out as her stretch was cut short due to the fingers now actively circling around her clit.

“I hope this is okay?” Jane hesitantly asked.

Rolling her hips in confirmation. She attempted to roll toward the brunette but was stopped with the same hand that had just been giving her so much pleasure, “If you look at me right now I think I’ll lose my nerve and I have been thinking about doing this to you for over an hour already.” Fingers ghosting their way back across her body and down to their previous destination.

“Oooh…mmmm…why didn’t you wake me earlier then?”

The gravely chuckle that came out was almost mischievous in nature, “Maybe because it took me until now to build up enough courage to move my hand far enough to touch you...there.” Slightly pinching the swollen protrusion.

“For future reference…you can touch meeeee like this anytime weee are in…oooh…yes.”

Two brave fingers found their way down and entered her. Thrusting them in and out rubbing across her clit every time they entered.

“I need to know if I can do this to you without a fake cock. I mean…don’t get me wrong…it was good…really good, but feeling you like this…”

“If youuuuu keep that up…mmmmm…” Her hips joining in on the action. Twisting her upper body around to capture her lover’s lips pushing her tongue in for her first taste. ‘Mmmm she has been up for a while. She tastes minty fresh.’ Their tongues beginning a dance of their own. Before Maura knew it she was coming gloriously undone.

It took her a moment to recover before she was able to crawl up to straddle a grinning Jane Rizzoli. “You seem quite proud of yourself.”

“That felt…wow, I don’t even have the words to describe it. What was I ever thinking by being with guys? Cuz, nothing ever felt this way, Maura. I mean, every time we’ve done…you know…I got something out of it. Giving or receiving was pretty damn good for me. Is it always like that?”

“It can be…with the right partner.” Leaning down and kissing the woman beneath her, sliding her hands up under the tee shirt, cupping small breasts in her hand, “Mmmm….I think you have on too many clothes.”

“A-all I have o-on is a sh-shirt” came a stuttered response. ‘God I swear this woman has magic fingers’

Jane lifted her arms allowing the woman above her to help remove the offending item. Laying back down she ran her own hands down satin covered arms, “It’s not fair now…th-that robe has to go.”

Maura shed the robe without question now, tossing it to the side. Leaning back down to kiss the lips of the woman she was quickly becoming addicted to. She needed to taste every part of this woman under her. Giving soft kisses along the other woman’s jaw, moving to just below her ear she whispered, “I think we are going to be late for checkout.”

Sliding two her scared hands up the newly bare torso bringing them around massaging along her back. Shaking her head, “Don’t care.”

Nipping at the brunette’s neck and continuing her the path she was mapping. Stopping briefly at prominent collarbone and down over a strong shoulder, “Maybe we should stop and take this home?”

Ghosting fingers moved around to firmly take ahold of Maura’s ample breasts. Giving them a squeeze, “Can’t we just stay here forever?”

Refusing to allow those now wandering hands to distract her from her mission Maura moved down the olive skinned chest to capture the right nipple with her lips, gently sucking. Enjoying the response she was getting from the body under her she nipped the hard pebble twisting it in her teeth before moving over to give the other breast the same attention.

As a wandering left hand attempted to slide between them Maura shifted her body down long slim legs.

“M…Maur.” Jane protested.

Smiling into the kisses as her lips trailed their way farther down to twitching abdominals. First kissing the right hip bone then over to the left, “It’s my turn.” Not sure what type of things Jane enjoyed and a need to know that her actions would be accepted she asked, “It there anything you prefer or things you would rather I not do?”

Answering first with impatient hips then with a shaky voice, “I…um…haven’t been very adventurous but I’m good with where you are heading. Mouth or fi-fingers or both.” with that being said a finger went gliding through warm a very wet lower lips. Sliding up and down between the folds, stopping briefly to tease but not penetrate until her lips made it to their destination. To their prize. Wrapping her lips around the hard and protruding clit that seemed to be calling to her. Sucking it into her mouth while simultaneously inserting one finger into a more than ready vagina. Sliding in and back out with ease she added a second, flexing her fingers every time they were extracted. There was something so powerful in feeling this very strong and independent woman writhing under her actions. With her knowledge of the human anatomy and years of practice on her own body she had Jane teetering on the edge several times before pushing her over.

Slowly crawling her way back up leaving feather light kisses along the other woman’s glistening body. Covering them both back up as she laid down beside the spent woman. Allowing her lover the time needed to recover. 

It took Jane quite a while before she could even move her arms. It took even longer to roll herself into the warmth of the woman next to her, “God you are good at that.” She mumbled.

They both fell asleep content to just be.

Waking with a start Maura looks at the time. It was after one o’clock. They had missed the early checkout and the late one too. It wasn’t until her phone pinged signaling a voice message that she realized what had woken her up.

“You don’t need to check it Maura…it’s just Ma. She’s called my phone twice, leaving a message both times and texted me four more times.”

“What if it is something important, Jane?”

“Yeah…it is.” She mimicked her mother’s voice, “Where is Janie? She’s not answering her phone. Have you seen her today?” 

“Jane…she worries.”

Lifting her head from the pillow to look into hazel eyes, “She knows I’m not working because we were going to that shindig last night. So she is just being nosy. And if she gets you on the phone…she will know about us within minutes. Miss I still can’t lie when it comes to my mother’s trickery.”

“Do you not want her to know about us, Jane?”

Leaning up on her elbow to look down at the honey blonde, “Before you get over accessing things here. No…I don’t want Ma to know about us…TODAY! I want just a day with you before she knows. Tomorrow…I don’t care who we tell. As much as I’ve always had hang-ups over the title of ‘Dyke’ they throw at me all the time at work…you’d think I’d feel weird about this…us being an ‘US’. Right now…all I care about is that my best friend, for some crazy reason, chose my as the person she wants to be with. Until you opened my eyes to it last night…I didn’t know I was harboring the same feeling for you. Looking back…I can see that I had for a while now.” Leaning in for a quick kiss, “I know I said I wanted to stay here forever but I’m starving...I need food.” She patted her stomach.

“If you let me up, I’ll call down to the front desk so that we can stay until tomorrow morning.”

Wiggling her eye brows and mischievously smirking, “Oh really?”

“And, if you call your mother back I will also put a call into room service so we won’t even have to leave the room in order to rebuild our strength.”

“I’ll call Ma but only if you promise there will be no salad of any kind coming up on that tray or nothing too healthy either.”

Crinkling her nose in thought for a moment before she gave in, “Deal.”

################

After phone calls were made the two love birds decided they should to separate while they waited for their food to arrive. Maura opted to shower first leaving Jane to wait for the food just in case it came up faster than they estimated. Lying on the bed she flipped through the TV guide then the movie guide looking for something to watch. They had said it would take at least forty-five minutes so Jane had time for a quick shower too once Maura finished.

Both now fresh and clean they sat at the table in the fluffy robes the hotel offered. A few minutes into their meal Maura couldn’t stand it any longer, she had to know, “What did you tell your mother?”

“I told her I fucked you senseless.”

Turning bright red, “Jane, please tell me you did not say that to your mother?”

“No…I said that the Fund Raiser ended late and you being you planned ahead for us to stay at the hotel. That you surprised me by planning a day of pampering and I’d see her Sunday afternoon some time.”

“Well, it wasn’t a total fabrication.”

“No, it was the truth…unless you don’t plan on pampering me for the rest of the day.” Jane suggestively fluttered her eyes.

“You are being pampered right now.” Pointing to the brunette’s plate, “You are eating a steak with French fries and you have cheese cake sitting next to your plate for dessert.”

“Well yes…but that wasn’t the kind of pampering I was talking about.”

“Oh?” seconds later understanding, “Oh…well, I’m sure I can manage to take care of you in that department as well.”

Sliding her plate away, “And…I can’t wait to take care of you again” she smiled slyly.

Moving from her chair to kneel in front to the honey blonde. Sliding her hands up creamy white thighs. Leaning in for and receiving a very eager kiss, “Thanks for the cheese cake but I’d rather try a different kind of dessert right now, if you don’t mind?”

Maura started to ask what other dessert did she want, when the belt of the fluffy white hotel robe was pulled open, ‘Oh that kind dessert’.

After getting the nod of permission Jane was looking for, she pulled the woman in front of her to the edge of the chair. Spreading the softest of legs she had ever felt open just enough to move in closer. Pulling her in for a hug. Truly breathing her in for the first time. Leaning up and kissing awaiting lips ‘Thank you’ she mouthed as she moved her lips south, leaving feather light kisses and goose bumps in their wake. Taking the time to worship the body of a goddess. The woman she was now realizing she never wanted to stop pleasing. It was a slow and methodical journey to where she was able to kiss lips overflowing with juices ready for her to taking. To taste. Ever so gently she used her thumbs to spread those folds open exposing Maura just enough to slide her tongue through to taste this woman for the first time. Circling the tight bud before placing her lips firmly around tapping the tip with her tongue. Startled slightly when the honey blonde’s hips jerked forward.

It was one thing to have been on the receiving end of this type of pleasure in the past. It was another thing to be giving pleasure to yourself and reaping the rewards. But this feeling was like no other thing Jane had ever encountered. After doing what she was doing to Maura and getting responses like she was, it left her wondering why she had ever attempted to pleasure a man or why men weren’t lining up to do this to every woman they could.

Growling as she bit down. She moved two fingers through the slickness coating them while teasing. Using her tongue to massage and stimulate the clit in her mouth, she slid those two fingers in Maura curling her fingers until she found the spot she was looking for. Making the come hither motion with her fingers she bit down enough to gently tug the nub in her mouth. Not wanting to neglect those gorgeous breasts she slid her less dominant hand up massage them equally.

The overwhelming pleasure the brunette was giving her should have been enough on its own to send her flying, but it was the sight before her when she opened her eyes that did it. It was the love she found in the darkest of brown eyes looking into her the soul she didn’t know she had until that very second. The raven locks bobbing as the woman gently and repeatedly tugged at her clitoris.

Soring she went. Sending her on the ride of her life. Coming in for a landing right into smiling lips ready and waiting for her. Strong arms wrapping her up, supporting her trembling body. ‘Oh yes, leaving this room was going to be difficult.’

The remainder of their time at the hotel was spent alternating between small naps and getting to know each other in the most intimate of ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story. I hope you feel it was worth it.


End file.
